Fubuki makes a bootleg opening
Transcript Fubuki: Man, I can't believe that I got grounded because I got in trouble for misbehaving in the way to operation zero, Now what should I do today? I Know. Maybe I should make a bootleg DVD and that should teach Numbuh 5’s kids a lesson about not being nice, And Yes!, the Bootleg DVD will teach Them a lesson Sammy: Yay! I got the grim adventures of the KND The letter that came with it said I want a contest to win one of those DVDs I'm going to watch it with Everybody including my friends! Dylan: All right, everybody. I'll put this DVD in the DVD player so we can all watch the grim adventures of the KND, that’s where our mother stars. (FBI Warning) Fubuki: Hi Guys, do you miss me? I did too, I also want you all to start liking porn (Laughing) FUBUKI HATES PORN HOME VIDEO Sammy: (Crying) I just got a DVD but she hurt my feelings! (Crying) I'm not a loser! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cynthia: The Logo after the incorrect FBI Warning shows Fubuki’s Dancing in it. which means she made the bootleg DVD. Fabian: Your right, fubuki was on that logo. I'm going to call Tina on the Phone right now! Hello, it's me, Fabian, your Daughter fubuki made a bootleg DVD of the grim adventures of the kids next door and she give it to us. It’s because it’s her favourite crossover since she was a little girl, and it also made Poor sammy cry! can you please punish Her right now? Thanks! Good-bye! fubuki: (Shocked) Oh no! Not Tina, from the mental people’s home Tina: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Fubuki from kancolle, we can't believe you bootleg DVD of The grim adventures of the kids next door, it's made by Cartoon Network, not You! You are in super big trouble, young lady! Fubuki: am I? Diesel: yes, also, someone is here who wants to talk to you Dylan: i’m Dylan, I can’t believe you made a bootleg Fabian: if you make our mum sing a high note during her lullaby with Marchand de sable, i’ll Throw you up Andrew: i’m Andrew, I cannot stand your childish behavior anymore, and also, we heard that you misbehave on the way to operation zero Nathan: i’m Nathan, You'll never see your Disney related things ever again! This also includes fire emblem, maple town, kablam, your show and many more! Cynthia: (Sings) my name is Cynthia, I sing this... Andrew: we are not singing Cynthia: whoops! Anyways, my name is Cynthia, you will never think or dream about shimajiro ever again Sammy: i’m Sammy, you made a bootleg opening, thanks to you, it is made by Cartoon Network, not you! Riley: i’m Riley, Quit liking Disney and your show and start liking my mother’s show which is KND! Hayley: i’m Hayley, You will forget your memories about fire emblem,kaBlam,maple town,your show,touhou,Shimajiro,Disney,Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children. Ashley: i’m Ashley, you will have memories about knd, foster’s home for imaginary friends, spongebob squarepants, adventure time, regular show, rugrats, the amazing world of gumball and more shows for teenagers Matt: i’m Matt, I agree with Ashley Jake: i’m Jake, you’ll be forced to watch nick gas game shows like nick arcade, get the picture and guts, besides, they’re shot in front of a live audience Theresa: i’m Theresa, if I catch you watching anything for babies and children like that, i’ll Send you to the Tobis entertainment Kelly: i’m Kelly, You will not dream about Candace, also, No more Tigger's Clues because Tigger is a Disney character! Billy: i’m Billy, if you kick me out of hillside school, i’ll Expel you Dylan: i’m Dylan, bootlegs are wrong for you, this will be flagged Courtney: i’m Courtney, You will be banned from everything made by Fire emblem, kablam, your show, touhou and Disney, and many more! Brooke: i’m Brooke, we all hate your show so (8x) much Walter: i’m Walter, you are worse than nick and Perry Kevin: i’m Kevin, you are the one who released a Color version of Numbuh 5 Alex: i’m Alex, you are worse than apple and onion Grant: i’m Grant, I agree with Alex Erin: i’m Erin, and we’re mad at you for making a bootleg Manny: I’m manny, I will force you to watch our show which is welcome freshmen, better known as school students Merv: i’m Merv, and you’ll be in big trouble if you call the principal a big fat meanie Tara: and i’m Tara, and you are the worst person in the universe Tina: time to hand the punishments! Dylan: we’ll remove your show off tv Tokyo Fabian: as well as touhou Nathan: we’ll sell your phone on eBay Andrew: we will take your bed, blankets and pillows aways Fubuki: no! (13x) not my bed! Fabian: shut your mouth fubuki! Now, Let’s go upstairs, you bad girl! (At fubuki’s room) Fubuki: don’t take my stuff away! Fabian: too bad! Goodbye stuff. That also includes your computer. But first, i’ll Get my mum! (Snaps his finger) hi mum, take fubuki’s stuff away Numbuh 5: ok then, that will teach her a lesson for making a bootleg to the grim adventures of the kids next door, which I also star in the crossover and his mother pack Fubuki’s computer, desk, office chair, her VHS Tapes, DVDs, Blu-rays, toys, video games, music albums popular singers and bands, posters and books made for babies and children, shelf, Nick magazines, Her own CD on which she put CDs, Comic Books, lamp, alarm clock, CD player, bedside table, Playstation and Xbox consoles cards in the box especially her bed and blanket Fabian: Now everything is in this box. Now we will give them to a truck so it can be delivered to the queen of the 90s lady s. both pick up the box and walk away carrying it Fubuki: (crying in Larry the Cucumber's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! to: Fabian, Numbuh 5, the truck driver, the box and the truck outside the house Truck Driver: Hello, Fabian. Hello, Abigail. Numbuh 5: Oh, hello sir. Truck Driver: What are you doing with that box? Are you both going on a vacation or are you moving house? Fabian: No, we are donating Fubuki’s stuff to a lead singer of the nineties and her friends because she is grounded for making a bootleg opening of the grim adventures of the kids next door. Truck Driver: OK, your hater is grounded. So she won't get her favorite things back for the rest of her life. Right? Fabian: That's right! Truck Driver: Well thank you. That will be a great donation to lady s and her friends. Thank you. Fabian (walking away with Numbuh 5): You're welcome, have a nice day sir. and Numbuh 5 walk in. The truck driver puts the box into the truck, closes the truck doors, gets into the truck cab, and drives away to: Fubuki, Numbuh 5 and his son Fabian in Fubuki’s bedroom Fubuki: No! (x25) You gave away everything in my room! Please give my stuff back! Numbuh 5: sorry, I hope you’ll sleep on the floor, let’s go back (At the living room) Cynthia: you will also have hot showers every time, to the bathroom (At the bathroom) Cynthia: Get in the shower! Fubuki: No! pushes fubuki in the shower Cynthia: I......SAID....GET.....IN....THERE....RIGHT.....NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! is soon pushed into the shower. Cynthia: mum, turn the shower at hot temperature Numbuh 5: you said it. 5 turns on the shower at the hot temperature. And closes the curtain fubuki: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! IT'S SO HOT HOT HOT! THE WATER IS BURNING ME! OWOWOW! I'M MELTING! IT BURNS! OWOWOW! I CAN'T FEEL MYSELF ANYMORE! STOP IT! NO! (x30) THE WATER IS BOILING! IT BURNS! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! opens the shower curtain and we see Fubuki who is burnt Cynthia: now for the next punishment (Cut back to the living room) Sammy: i’ll Burn your shimajiro a world of wow complete series dvds with a flamethrower Fubuki: please! Not my dvds! Sammy: oh be quiet, you little girl! Riley: every time when maple town comes, we will switch it to unikitty Hayley: All of the Disney characters said “You won’t see us ever again!” that also counts shimajiro, fire emblem and maple town Ashley: You will be forbidden from hanging out with trotro, but if you do, you’ll get a haircut Fubuki: but Ashley, I like trotro Ashley: (flintstones audio) sit down and shut up! Matt: you will go to night school every night Jake: you will go to summer school every summer Brooke: you will do chores and extra homework throughout Theresa: there will be no computer, no YouTube, no maple town, no shimajiro, no Disney, no fire emblem, no kablam, no Disney Cruise Line, no Disney shows, music, movies and video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney music, no touhou, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Nickelodeon Suites Resort, no nickelodeon shows, music, video games and movies, no Nickelodeon live shows and further more! Kelly: you will receive spankings, punchings, kickings, baseball bat beatings, paddle spankings, smackings, beatings, slappings, gang beatings, aggravated assaults and belt beatings every morning, afternoon, evening, and night. Billy: you will eat healthy foods for the rest of your life Fubuki: no! I hate healthy foods! Billy: too bad! Courtney: you will watch shows not made for babies and children such as teen sitcoms like saved by the bell, saved by the bell: the new class, saved by the bell: college years, living single, sister sister, boy meets world, Kenan and kel, the Amanda show, Sabrina the teenage witch, the fresh prince of bel air and more Walter: you will listen to music that are not made for babies and children such as pop music like Ariana grande, Katy perry, maroon 5, Coldcut, Smash Mouth, Tony Christie, The Pussycat Dolls, Justin Timberlake, Yazz, Eiffel 65, Swedish House Mafia, Take That, Justin Timberlake, S Club 7, Abba, The Backstreet Boys, Daniel Powter, sugababes and more Alex: you’ll play video games not made for babies and children as well Cynthia: Since you made a bootleg to the grim adventures of the kids next door, Your forced to play Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. Fubuki: but Cynthia... Cynthia: (futurama voice) SHUT UP AND GET TO THE POINT! Erin: you will suffer under the heat of the sun! Manny: I agree with Erin Tara: also, you will suffer from frostbite, and from cold and freezing weather conditions in the winter! Marv: Some of your stuff made for babies and children will be demolished and sailed away to india Dylan: if you rip off the lousy blues song from camp lazlo, the bean scouts will Beat you up Alex: You both will listen to music on the radio 92 times everyday. When Maple town comes on TV, it will be switched to Hi hi Puffy AmiYumi and Robotboy. Category:Fubuki's grounded days Trivia